Those skilled in the art will appreciate that data detectors find wide application in modern receivers. Historically, data detectors have utilized various techniques which focus on the fact that the bit transitions of a recevied digital signal occur in a predictable relationship with respect to one another. Typically, such data detectors look for a bit transition (i.e., the transition from a logic "1" state to a logical "0" state or vise versa) occuring during some predetermined "window", which varies depending upon whether the preceeding bit transition was from one-to-zero or zero-to-one. These detectors generally suffer a detriment in that they are prone to "falsing" (i.e., incorrectly determining the presence or absence of a proper data signal).